


Fondler

by JJ00



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom Harry, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Smut, Sub Louis, Witch Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ00/pseuds/JJ00
Summary: Harry is a clumsy witch, he made a special mirror and things get a little weird.





	Fondler

Harry is a young witch whose heart is as pure as gold, he’s trying to come up with the perfect birthday gift for his 3 year old niece.

Being a teacher’s pet, Harry is, comes with special privileges. Which is why he is in the teacher’s lounge searching for the correct ingredients for his potion with a teddy bear clutched to his side. You see, he plans on bringing his niece’s toy to life for a few hours.

This is Harry’s last year of high school, he plans on going out with a bang.

As he gathers the ingredients in his large hands, Harry strides over to the desk and sets everything down. Looking over the instructions, he begins the potion.

Nearly done, only needing to pour the water-slime type mixture onto the teddy bear, Harry feels a burning sensation in his left nostril. His movements pause as he lets nature take its course.

He sneezes which results in him flexing his core as he doubles over, pouring the potion on a mirror. Completely missing his target. Harry sneezes again, the hand not holding the cup darts up so he can wipe his nose. He knocks over more items which lands on a mirror.

The wizard look at the mess he’s made and curses, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

Like the good student he is, he cleans up the mess. The school bell rings telling him it’s time to go to class. Harry sighs and tosses the bear up on a nearby shelf. He can try again tomorrow.

Just as he is about to leave the teacher’s lounge the mirror catches his eye. The male picks it up and he sees the cloudy mirror clear then gets greeted with a ringed muscle, it’s clenching periodically.

Harry laughs.

And laughs.

He knows what he’s looking at, almost everybody’s got one, just can’t believe he’s seeing it.

Shaking his head smiling he goes to touch it, not thinking he would feel warm smooth skin. Harry is instantly hard.

So, he does what any horny teenager would do. Run to the bathroom.

Somewhere in an English classroom, Louis crosses his legs as he writes down notes ignoring the weird feeling in his jeans.

Harry rushes into the boy’s restroom and locks himself in a stall breathing heavily after checking to see if there was anyone in there. There wasn’t.

He’s created a beautiful mistake and he can’t stop looking at it. Harry brings the ‘mirror’ close to his face and inhales deeply, breathing in the scent of lavender scented soap with a hint of musk. He quickly frees his cock from his tight jeans, this is all too much. He’s dizzy with arousal.

After licking his finger and placing it directly on the hole, Harry feels it clench around the pad of his finger and he groans.

Louis stiffens and sits up properly as he arches his back slightly. He knows something weird is going on.

Harry sucks on his finger, lubricating it with his saliva, then slowly pushes past the ringed muscle and he’s greeted with sensitive,warm (almost hot), velvety walls that tighten around his finger. Once the walls relax, Harry begins moving his finger.

Louis hand shoots up, he quickly asks to use the bathroom and sprints out the room. Successfully hiding his boner. The bathroom is 2 miles away. This walk is going to be an adventure.

Harry’s breathing is labored, heartbeat raising. He’s never seen anything like this before. The finger wrapped in the tight heat bumps into what feels like a prostate and Harry’s cock throbbing at that.

“My pretty love,” Harry whispers hotly against the pulsating muscle, “you’re so responsive. You like me touching your prostate, don’t you?”

He adds another finger with little to no resistance, it’s stretching. Harry smiles.

Louis is currently running across the field with the bathroom is his sight. It’s so close yet so far. His ass is being played with and he doesn’t even know by who. Excitement is dancing in his veins. Louis’ legs almost give out, the stranger added another thick finger and he feels so, damn, good. As Louis is running to the restroom moans fly from his mouth freely.

Harry separates his fingers and pushes his tongue in between them. He traces his index finger (which is rubbing Louis’ prostate) and flicks his tongue against it then flats the wet muscle onto it, he begins moving his fingers faster. Rushing. Harry couldn’t wait to get his cock into this hole. Precum is his oozing out of Harry’s cock and dripping onto the floor beneath him.

A loud moan erupts out of Louis, he stops in his tracks to fall on his knees as his legs have given out. A tongue. He has the stranger’s tongue in him. How did he get so lucky? Louis is seeing stars. He’s mindlessly rocking his hips back and forth as if he’s riding this person’s face.

“So close, baby. C’mon, c’mon. Make me cum.” Louis pleads openly staring at the sky.

Harry pulls his face and fingers away from the mirror to fill his lungs with air. He catches a glance at his cock then wipes a bit of precum with his finger and rubs it into the outside of the hole. Harry’s cock throbs again, he can’t wait to cum in the lovely little gem. He first smears his own precum all over his cock then positions the mirror above his cock.

“I hope you’re ready, Sweetheart.”

Louis thinks the stranger his done so he hops up and closes the distance between him and the restrooms, he walks in and feels pressure at his hole again. This time big, firm, hard, slightly wet... and it pushes in. A gasp leaves Louis’ mouth and he slides down the wall when a cock continues to push in, when it can’t anymore Louis pushes his jeans down leaving his cock and ass out. He crawls on the floor and tries to get into a stall when a groan stops him.

Louis is quietly panting, staring up at the closed stall door. He bounces lightly, imagining he’s riding the stranger’s cock.

Harry widens his legs and leans back. The pressure and heat on his cock is mind numbing. As the mirror is being lowered, his cock is disappearing. His eyes roll back, the cold frame of the mirror is pressed into his balls and he could honestly come right there. He’s so close.

No. Not Yet.

Scooting his ass off of the toilet he thrusts his hip up testing the waters, the hole squeezes around him. A silent “Keep going”. So Harry does. Groans and profanities escape his mouth. He’s never had a tight ass like this on his cock before.

Harry sits back on the toilet see and move the mirror up and down, he shuts his eyes and imagines a pretty boy riding him.

“Oh fuck,” He whispers but Louis can hear him, “ride me, Princess. Ride daddy.”

Louis bounces quicker, he’s listening to the voice behind the door imagining it’s talking to him. He quickly turns around and reaches behind him to spread his ass as far as it’ll go. He’s presenting his stranger behind the door and the one who’s giving him pleasure.

“I’m a good boy, right, Daddy,” Louis whispers quietly to himself letting his fantasy take over.

Almost as if Harry heard, he says, “Such a good boy, Princess. Always a good boy for me.”

Harry grinds his cocks deeper into the ass he’s fucking. He feels his balls tighten and not long after he’s cumming into the warm heat, his thrusting not slowing as Harry shudders groaning loud. On one particular thrust he knows he slammed the head of his cock into the boy’s prostate because the walls clench around his cock so tight it almost hurts then it relaxes.

Harry fondly caresses his thumb along the edge of the mirror’s frame and speaks so gently, “Did you just cum?”

Louis has his head on the restroom floor, his ass high in the air, and he nods. His knees hurt from kneeling on the hard floor but he doesn’t mind.

Neither of the teenagers are unaware of the stall door slowly swinging open.

Harry is staring at Louis’ exposed ass, cum is sliding out of his ass and down his balls. Harry is sure he could die right there he’s so embarrassed. Someone was listening in and getting off on it.

Without thinking he lifts the mirror to his lips and licks at it, he tastes sperm as well ass the hole in from his eyes being licked clean. The cute, tired boy whines and wiggles his hips like he’s trying to get away from the feeling but knows he can’t. So he just takes it.

Harry stands on shaky legs and walks over to the boy, drops to his knees. His cock is resting on the stranger’s ass.

Harry feels the boy beneath him tense up so he leans down showing him the mirror. Showing him is own hole.

Louis gasps, can’t believe his eyes.

“I’m sorry. Couldn’t help myself, Darling.”

Louis looks over his shoulder and licks his own hole through the mirror, moans at the taste of cum and the sensitivity.

Harry’s hand comes striking down on Louis’ ass, giving him a spank and Louis moans again pushing his ass up higher.

“Yes.” Louis hisses out.

“How slutty. I see you want to go again?”

“Yes, Daddy. Please.”

Harry sets the mirror down and holds onto Louis’ hips, he can finally hold something other than the stupid mirror.

“Would you look at that. You’re gaping, Love.” Harry says right before sliding his half hard cock back into the hole he began getting used to.

As Harry slid in for the second time his cock hardened as he inched deeper and deeper. He watched Louis stare at the mirror with curiosity he grabbed hold of it and his view was blocked from Louis’ head so he decided to fuck his lovely ass.

Louis moaned at what was before him, a cock. Harry’s cock.

He didn’t hesitate and wrapped his thin lips around the tip and slowly lowered his head, simultaneously licking the underside.

Harry couldn’t fathom the pleasure he was receiving. His body hunched over, teeth digging into Louis’ shoulder, warmth from both entrances of Louis’ body and a tongue swirling on his cock?  
Harry couldn’t think. His hips bucked wildly, repeatedly slamming into his lover’s prostate.

Louis was a moaning mess, finally being able to feel the warmth of his stranger. Louis forced his head lower making sure the entire length of Harry’s cock was in his throat then he did the unthinkable.

Louis clenched his walls around the cock in his ass and swallowed around the one in his throat. He heard Harry moan filthily and came in his spent body.

Louis rose his head after swallowing his dom’s cum and gave the cock gently kitten licks just below the mushroom head, where it was most sensitive.

“Princess, please.” Harry whimpered out.

Much to Louis’ dismay, the cock he was praising slowly disappeared (but not before nipping at the most sensitive bit he was licking, he got two slaps on the ass for that) and he turned to Harry.

“I’m Louis, nice to meet you, Daddy.”

The curly haired boy repositioned them so they were laying on the floor, his cock still in Louis’ ass.

With a lazy smile he replied, “I’m Harry. Nice to meet you too, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Your kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
